Medley Of Kisses
by btamamura
Summary: Here are ten kisses that are shared between Natsuki/Satsuki and Sho throughout their lives. Shounen-ai. Natsuki x Sho, Satsuki x Sho


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters. I also do not own Pokemon._

**Notes:**_** Okay, I know I said I was going to avoid more confession fics, but this idea was too cute to pass up! There is no chronological order to this. This does contain Natsuki x Sho with some very slight Satsuki x Sho. If you're not a fan of shounen-ai, in which two males are in a romantic relationship, then please leave now. If you don't mind or enjoy it, then please enjoy this!**_

**Kiss on the Cheek**

"Hey, Sho-chan~! I just found another adorable outfit for you!" Natsuki held up the magazine. On the picture was a yellow creature with pointed ears, black tips on both. It had red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's Pikachu."

"You mean a sparkling kiss?"

"No." Natsuki set down the magazine and crossed to the bed in the other half of the room. He bent down to Sho's eye-level. "That would be a pika-pika..." and as he uttered the soft _chu_, he gave Sho a gentle peck on the cheek.

**Kiss on the Forehead**

They were children and had just finished their performance in the concours. Natsuki was feeling proud that he'd finished his song, not making any mistakes. He noticed Sho wasn't appearing to feel the same way. "Sho-chan?"

"I messed up the fifth note in the second verse. I'm going to lose points for that."

The spectacled boy smiled gently and knelt down in front of the younger child. "But, didn't you have fun up there? That was our first duet."

"I guess so..."

"Then, isn't that all that matters in the end? It's alright if we don't win."

"But, I tried really hard for you. You have been practising so hard that I didn't want to let you down. But, I did..."

"No, you didn't. I'm very proud of you, and proud to call you my partner." He leaned in slightly and gave the younger boy a kiss on the forehead. "So, don't be upset. I had a lot of fun with you today."

Sho smiled and nodded. "Me too."

**Kiss on a Cut**

"Ow!"

Sho turned to his best friend as he heard the yelp. He saw Natsuki stick his finger into his mouth as he winced. "You alright?"

Natsuki turned towards where Sho was sitting. "I'm fine. Just nicked myself with the knife."

The younger teenager rose from his bed and stepped over to where Natsuki was standing. "Give it here."

"Well, okay..." He pulled his finger out of his mouth and held it out for Sho to see.

The teenager inspected the cut. "Yeah, it's not too serious." He lifted the hand to his lips. "Here." He placed his lips to the cut. "That should help."

Natsuki nodded as he smiled widely. "Thank you, Sho-chan."

**Kiss on the Hand**

Class S had lost the competition, and as the conditions stated, they had to crossdress for the day. Everybody agreed that Sho made the most adorable girl.

Sho dreaded seeing Natsuki. He just knew that the older boy would probably glomp him and never want to let go.

Instead, he received the shock of his life when Natsuki knelt down, took his hand and pressed his lips to his knuckles in a formal manner. He blushed lightly and considered the glomps might've been better.

**Kiss on the Temple**

He didn't know what had caused it, but Sho came back to the room to find Natsuki crying. "Hey! What happened?" He rushed to his side and quickly held him. "Natsuki, what's wrong?"

"Elizabeth is sick. She needs surgery, but it's risky. The vet doesn't know if she'll make it." His shaking became more pronounced. "I can't lose her...I can't..."

Sho didn't know what he could say to bring comfort to Natsuki. He wanted to say that everything would be alright, but what if it wasn't? Instead, he just held him, pressed his lips to Natsuki's temple and rocked the taller male as he continued to cry.

**Kiss on the Neck**

Sho felt himself being pushed to the wall. "Hey! Let me go!"

The taller blond grinned dangerously. "No, I don't think I will." He bent down and whispered huskily into Sho's ear. "I can see just why Natsuki has taken such an interest in you." He moved lower.

Sho tried to push him off, but Satsuki was too strong. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt lips on his neck. They were accompanied by a tongue and teeth. "St-stop it..."

Satsuki chuckled darkly. "You know you like it. There's no use in resisting."

It was true, Sho was enjoying it. But, it would've been better if it was Natsuki, not Satsuki.

**Chocolate Kiss**

Even though romance was forbidden in Saotome Gakuen, the students were still allowed to celebrate Valentines' Day by sharing chocolates with those they cared about. Just as long as there were no romantic feelings attached, then it was all good.

Natsuki shared chocolates with Haruka, Tomochika, Otoya, Masato, Ren, Tokiya and even the staff; Tsukimiya-sensei and Ryuuya-sensei. He wanted to give one to Shining Saotome, but he couldn't catch the Headmaster.

Sho watched as Natsuki continued handing out chocolates to his friends and classmates, and felt a tinge of jealousy. Where was his chocolate?

He should've known better. When he returned to their room that night, there was a pile of chocolates on his bed, each shaped like hearts. He saw a note sitting near them.

_Lots of love to my cute and small Sho-chan. I can't give you real kisses right now, so here are some chocolate kisses instead. Happy Valentine's Day~! Natsuki._

Sho smiled as he looked at the chocolates. He'd have to do something special in return.

**Butterfly Kiss**

"Hey! Let me go already, Natsuki!" Sho protested as Natsuki gave him another glomp.

"But, I don't want to let go of my cute and small Sho-chan~!"

"What will get you to let me go?"

"A kiss."

"You must be joking..."

"No, I'm serious."

"Tch. Fine." Sho moved in Natsuki's embrace so he was facing him. He leaned in close.

Natsuki felt like squealing. He was going to get a kiss from his cute and small Sho-chan! He felt something on his cheek, but it wasn't a pair of lips. "Sho-chan?"

"I gave you a butterfly kiss."

"But, I wanted a different kiss..."

"You should've been more specific. You said for me to give you a kiss, so I did."

Natsuki only held Sho tighter. "You're so smart, Sho-chan!"

"I said let go!"

**Mistletoe Kiss**

Girls all over the school were discussing the best way to get a kiss from any of the handsome male idol-to-bes. Since Christmas was approaching, maybe they could set up mistletoe everywhere.

Shining Saotome had no problem. As long as it was just to get a seasonal kiss, not because they were dating, then it was okay. It would make the school more interesting. He also decided to make it even more interesting, even if people who shared the same gender met underneath the sprig, they still had to kiss on the cheek.

Everybody eventually agreed to the terms. Whatever Shining said was how the school ran, and they knew it.

So, it was an unfortunate coincidence that Sho crossed past Natsuki right underneath a sprig.

"Well, those are the rules." Natsuki bent down and pressed his lips to Sho's cheek.

Sho blushed. "It was just mistletoe. It was just mistletoe. That's all it was, just mistletoe!"

Natsuki chuckled as he walked away. His day had become much better!

**The Best Kiss of All**

"I like you," Sho mumbled as he approached Natsuki's bed. He knelt on the soft mattress and shifted closer to his older friend. "A lot."

"Sho-chan?"

"So, um...yeah."

Natsuki's eyes widened in realisation as to what Sho was trying to tell him. "I'm so happy, Sho-chan!"

"So, do you...you know..."

"I do." Natsuki leaned forward and looked into Sho's eyes. "Very much so."

"Cool. So, do you wanna...?"

"I never thought you'd ask." He leaned in even closer.

Sho closed his eyes and hurriedly moved forward that last inch, pressing his lips to Natsuki's. Forget what the school said about romance being forbidden, he wanted to be with Natsuki!

Natsuki felt the exact same way.


End file.
